


A Snippet of Domesticity

by bpd_changeling



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, claia, girlfriends living together, just some fluff thats been sitting in my notes forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpd_changeling/pseuds/bpd_changeling
Summary: Just another night in Clary and Maia's apartment





	A Snippet of Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this at some point in the past, so if anything in recent episodes of the show contradict something in here, please kindly overlook it. I think its all good, but just in case. 
> 
> Rated T for language

     Maybe it should have taken longer for them to get together. Maybe it should have been awkward between them. After all, Maia had tried to kill Clary at one point, and Clary had been with Simon at the time. And yet, there was no hesitation in their relationship; there had barely ever been.

     The Lightwoods didn't understand why Clary was so quick to forgive the whole attempted-murder thing. They didn't recognize the pain and terror, not for herself, but for her pack- her family- which had driven Maia to act. Clary did. She remembered how reckless and single-minded she'd been in trying to rescue her own mother from Valentine, and knew how much worse even it could have been without her new Shadowhunter friends to reign her back in- and that was all for just one person. If everyone she loved was on the line? She'd do anything.

     Besides the bond of having loved and lost, Clary just really liked Maia. She liked her free spirit and her witty, sarcastic sense of humor. She liked that the werewolf was a closet geek, and they could enthuse about Doctor Who together. She really liked the way Maia looked at her, like what she saw was captivating. Not perfect, as Simon once had. Not needed, like Jace had. Maia looked at Clary like she was beautiful and intriguing, both a masterpiece and a puzzle that she was slowly putting together. And Clary liked looking back. She liked watching Maia move, not as smoothly graceful as a Shadowhunter but confident and sexy nonetheless, and watching her smile that wonderful, playful smile. There was little she wouldn't do for that smile.

     "What's cooking, good-looking?" Maia said, coming into the kitchen. It was evening, and Maia hoisted herself onto the kitchen counter in their apartment while Clary stirred the pot on the stove.

"I didn't have time to make a grocery run today, so it's just ramen, but I threw in some peas and cubed turkey. It'll be good." Maia took a deep whiff.

"Smells like the death of my liver," she announced, grinning. Clary laughed.

"Maybe it's high in sodium, but it's also high in deliciousness!"

"Yeah, yeah."

     As far as taste goes, the meal was a resounding success. When Clary had licked the last bit of broth from her spoon, she set it down and got to her feet.

"Your turn on clean-up duty. I'm gonna shower and get some pajamas on in the meantime." She headed toward the bedroom.

"I still don't know how you shower at night," Maia called after her. "Trying to sleep on wet hair is so uncomfortable!" Clary rolled her eyes. It was an ongoing debate, and usually she'd stop to argue back, but just then she was too eager to get clean and into some comfy night clothes.

     When she returned almost twenty minutes later, her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore only a pair of flannel pajama pants and a cute lacy bra. Maia let out a soft groan.

"I wanted to go to sleep early tonight, but then you walk in looking like that..." Clary smiled cheekily, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck and kissing her once, twice.

"Exactly. I planned it this way because, if you'll remember, the new episode of Sherlock comes out tonight and we have to watch it." Maia groaned again, louder.

"But I'm tired."

"Sleep can wait. I tell you what- I'l make the chocolate covered popcorn and grab some ginger beer from the pantry. We can get that really fuzzy blanket you love and cuddle, and we'll make out during commercial breaks. Deal?" Maia considered this for a moment. Finally, she let out a sigh and rested her forehead against Clary's.

"Deal," she answered, then added quietly, "Fucking geek." Clary slapped her cheek lightly.

"It's not like you aren't too. You love this show."

"Yeah, but not as much as I love getting enough sleep to function. You do know I've got a pack meeting tomorrow morning, right?"

"I know, I know. But you love me that much."

"For some unfathomable reason." Clary laughed and planted a quick kiss on Maia's lips before pulling away and heading for the popcorn.

     Not every day was like that one. Some were chaotic, full of bickering over things that didn't matter much in the long run. Some were stressfully separate, with Clary out from dawn to midnight on some Shadowhunter mission or Maia tied up doing work for the pack. Most of the people in either friend group didn't really understand how they could be together (For people who risk their lives day-in and day-out, Nephilim had a hard time letting go of that whole "tried to kill you" thing). The exceptions were Luke, Simon, and Raphael. Luke, obviously, was like a father to both girls and seemed thrilled to see them together. Simon was equally excited for his two best friends to be an item, despite their romantic history. Raphael just didn't care at first, but after Simon dragged him out with them on several double dates, he had warmed up to both girls, and now they considered him a good friend. All in all, everything was good. Really, really good.


End file.
